wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Yazhi
Yazhi is a female Tauren druid on Defias Brotherhood (EU) General * Full name: Yazhi * Age: 25 * Gender: Female * Place of Birh: Camp Narache * Mother: Wakanda Hawkwind * Father: Kuruk Takoda Thunderhorn * Languages spoken: Taurahe, Orcish * Profession: Gatherer Physical Description A red spotted tauren of medium height. She wears her long black hair in two plaits. Her golden-brown eyes often tinkle with laughter. Background I was born in a Camp Narache. My mother was Wakanda Hawkwind, sister of Chief Hawkwind of Camp Narache. Although my mother was very much respected by the elders of my tribe she has always been a bit of an outsider. She never could settle down in tipi of her own, she was always travelling around Azeroth seeking for magical instruments and new ways to use her magical powers. Somewhere on these travels she must have met my father, who I never knew, and have little knowledge of other then his name: Kuruk Takoda Thunderhorn. Being pregnant with her first child, my mother decided it was time to go home and give birth in Camp Narache. On the way Camp Narache she was ambushed and badly hurt. She could just reach the village using all the magical powers she possessed. Totally exhausted she collapsed in front of Chiefs Hawkwinds tipi, muthering the words: “Please, my brother, take care of my little one. I don’t think I will make it. May the gods of the earthmother bless her.” With the help of Gart Mistrunner and Meela Dawnstrider she delivered her first child, barrely conscious, she passed away just after the child was born. Within her belongings they found a little note, written by Wakanda. It was crumpled, parts of it were unreadable, it looked like it had been wet (by tears?). All that remained of the note was “To Kuruk Takoda Thunderhorn (unreadable part) My dear love Kuruk. How on earth can I explain my feelings for you to those who don’t know you? You were the one who thought me how to (unreadable part) How can I explain what I have done? There’s abosutely no excuse for (unreadable part). I’m carrying the seeds of our love. Our child is to be born in 3 months time and I have no other options then to go back to Camp Narache. As you know I have special powers and I feel my child wil also cary those powers, therefore I must return to Camp Narache. Dear Kuruk, please (unreadable part)” The letter stops here, clearly unfinished. My uncle, Chief Hawkwind gave me my name: “Yazhi” which was taken of my mothers last words “my little one” Chief Hawkwind thought it would be the best if he placed me under the wings of Gart Mistrunner. Knowing it would be my mothers wish to get familiar with her and probably my powers. Gart soon started training me in the druidic ways. I was as the daughter he never had, he cared for me, as my own parents would have. Soon my training brought me to places away from Camp Narache. I discovered I was very much like my mother, I can’t stay in one place long, I feel the constant urge to travel and discover. Gart supported me in this and he send me away on missions for the tribe. By my eight birthday he sent me to Turak and Sheal Runetotem, his closest friends for further training. I was so eager to learn that he taught me everything he knew. Turak and Sheal expanded my lessons and after sevaral years of training they decided I was ready for the real work. They sent me to the city of Moonglade where I became a member of the Cenarion Circle. As a member of the Circle I travel through Azaroth to free it from corruption. I restore life, cure poisons and remove curses as I see them. I still hope to find any message of the where abouts of my father Kuruk Takoda Thunderhorn. Reading the crumpled note my mother wrote, I feel there are so many things unexplained. The only person who can shine a light on the things that happened in the past is my dad. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Defias Brotherhood (EU)